1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a measuring device and associated method for measuring a response speed of a display panel, and more particularly, to a high-performance and low-cost measuring device and associated method for measuring a response speed of a display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display panel, e.g., a liquid-crystal display (LCD) panel, is a core component in an audiovisual product, such as a monitor, display device, and a television for presenting images. A display controller in an audiovisual product provides frame data to the display panel according to content of the frame to be displayed, and drives the display panel to display the frame. To ensure quality of the displayed frame, characteristics of a display panel need to be measured to facilitate the display controller in compensating various characteristic defects of the display panel. A response speed is one of the crucial display panel characteristics. For example, as a display panel switches from one frame to the next frame while displaying dynamic images, persistence of vision is likely to be incurred to degrade the display quality if the response speed of the display panel is too low. Such response speed defects can be effectively compensated by adopting an overdrive technique. However, a response speed of a display panel must be learned before deciding a precise compensation level in order to properly correct. Therefore, a solution for accurately measuring a response speed of a display panel has become a research topic of modern information developers.
However, no satisfactory solution for measuring a response speed of a display panel is yet available in industry. To measure a response speed of a display panel, the display panel is necessarily controlled (forced) to switch between test patterns in different grayscales, and actual frame quality (e.g., brightness) presented by the display panel is measured. In conventional solutions, the two key operations of “display panel control” and “frame quality measuring” cannot be effectively integrated. Further, as applications of three-dimensional (3D) images become more prevalent, a frame rate of a display panel is also ever-increasing to deliver these higher end functions. Hence, to measure a response speed of a display panel operating at a high frame rate, a display panel needs to switch between different test patterns at a matching frame rate—such a requirement is hard to be realized with current techniques being used in the art.